


A Champion Time

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottoming, Confessions, Fantasizing, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Passion, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: He’s thinking about coming in that perfect arse more than is healthy. Sure they’re rivals, and with that a certain amount of sexual frustration is only normal.But Raihan wants to claim his champion. Wants to fill him up and then some.The fantasy always ends the same, Raihan’s cock pumping Leon full of seed until it leaks out in sloppy strings. Leon cooing over how good it feels; how much he wants it.How much he’s Always wanted it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 869





	A Champion Time

Leon is the biggest fucking virgin Raihan has ever seen.

You don’t dress that way if you’re getting any.

Leon is also the biggest bottom he’s ever seen.

Once again it’s written all over him, from the way he carries himself to the way those big golden eyes become furtive and downcast.

Raihan can imagine them looking up at him, gleaming and desperate for approval; for validation. Is he doing this right?

Raihan strokes himself picturing the champion on his knees, lips down to the base and his eyes— those damn eyes begging for praise.

Because Leon is all about that — has always been about that.

Raihan remembers the way the chairman would boast of Leon’s accomplishments during their gym challenge. Remembers Leon’s eyes and how they welled up every time Rose sung his praises.

It seems a lifetime ago.

He’s thinking of Leon on his back now, looking up with Those Eyes as Raihan ploughs him into the mattress.

Raihan can feel his cock getting wetter imagining the champion — his champion — taking him like his title suggests, every inch, hard and fast as you like. Raihan’s hand is shaking, and his cock is flexing.

Desperate for Leon no doubt; as if he could blame it.

He wants to be the one to fuck him first — needs it. Raihan craves that power over the man. Because lord knows he’ll never win in a battle.

But in the bedroom? He imagines himself victorious, pumping into that tight virgin arse, holding Leon down as those eyes burn into him.

More, they say. And Raihan will give it to him.

And Leon will thank him, a babbling wreck, cock spurting empty while Raihan’s hips speed up only to finish moments later.

He’s thinking about coming in that perfect arse more than is healthy. Sure they’re rivals, and with that a certain amount of sexual frustration is only normal.

But Raihan wants to claim his champion. Wants to fill him up and then some.

The fantasy always ends the same, Raihan’s cock pumping Leon full of seed until it leaks out in sloppy strings. Leon cooing over how good it feels; how much he wants it.

How much he’s _always_ wanted it.

Raihan is cumming then, his vision spotting at the intensity of it. His climax covers his hand and his wrist before a few ambitious streaks hit the bedsheets and floor.

He lays there in his afterglow, the steady tick of a clock fuzzy in his ringing ears. His heart slows back down again, and soon Raihan is sitting to begin the arduous task of clean up.

He wishes Leon was here for that too — wishes the man’s tongue was lapping up the evidence instead of this double-ply tissue.

Raihan is becoming less and less content with fantasy. It might be the post-climax stupor, but he’s grabbing his phone, tapping out a text before he can stop himself.

Before he can regret it.

🐲 **_Bored. Wanna fuck?_**

The phone is then face down on the mattress seconds later. He doesn’t want to know if it’s been read, his heart already halfway into his throat.

Is it too late to reply and pretend he’d texted the wrong person?

The phone buzzes.

🥇 _**You sure you meant to text me?**_

There’s time. An excuse now. Raihan can back-pedal.

🐲 _**My place or yours?**_

Raihan feels the shame, the embarrassment. He doesn’t care. The message has been read.

Leon is typing.

🥇 _**I’ll come to you.**_

Raihan groans, his spent hardness stirring. “Yeah you fucking will...” he hums, rushing to dress into something else. Something smart but casual.

But something that also says, you won’t be walking straight when you leave.

Raihan opts for something dark and fitted. Something ironed with crisp lines and a belt.

He might even leave it on when he’s fucking Leon, who knows?

When later there comes a knock at the front door, Raihan feels his body rush to answer just a little too eagerly. He breathes. And slows down.

He waits a little longer, imagining a flushed and embarrassed Leon waiting on the doorstep; anticipation building.

Finally he’s unlocking the door, opening it a fraction.

And Leon is standing there, the trademark confidence of the champion nowhere to be seen. Golden eyes are now shy. Those eyes want to fuck but don’t know how to say it.

“Evening champ.” Raihan feels a smirk at the way Leon looks down. His hand is soon under the man’s chin, tipping his head back.

Leon isn’t short, but even he needs to look up when it comes to Raihan.

Raihan knows these eyes will be his downfall.

“Evening...” Leon’s voice hitches slightly; he’s nervous.

Raihan would fuck him right there on the doorstep if he didn’t care about his neighbours.

But he does, so Leon is invited in.

The silence between them is charged, and for a moment Raihan thinks the other man is going to back out. Leon wrings his hands, a gesture both adorable and uncharacteristic.

Raihan wonders how many people have seen him like this. The man and not the title.

“You still up for this?” Raihan doesn’t want to assume, as much as he’d like to. Besides, dragging the moment out will make it that much sweeter.

Raihan wants the victory, however long it takes to get it.

Leon nods but Raihan wants to hear the words.

“Yes or no, big guy.” And the champion is whispering the former, his lip coming to pause between his teeth before a ‘please’ tumbles out.

It’s all Raihan needs, moving swiftly. Mouths meet in an excited click of teeth, and Raihan’s tongue, naturally, is the first to take things further. Leon whimpers, his mouth opening wider like the good little sub he is.

Raihan imagines that wet heat around his cock, that clumsy tongue trying its best to please him. Those big bright eyes seeking affirmation.

Leon doesn’t need a lot of coaxing to lie down on the bed. Nor does he put up any kind of a fight when Raihan’s finger and thumb find the drawstring of his joggers, pulling loose the knot.

Leon’s not wearing underwear, and Raihan takes in the sight gladly. He feels a coiling heat deep within at the way the man is then trying to cover his crotch with one hand. One of Raihan’s is soon on his rival’s wrist, moving it away.

Leon lets him.

His champ is shaking now, cheeks just as flushed as that pretty cock, and equally hot to the touch.

Raihan gives it a stroke, a chuckle rumbling at how Leon’s eyes then flutter. His hands are gripping Raihan’s sleeves as he looks away; ashamed of his own lust.

Oh, Raihan is definitely winning.

“I haven’t...” He suddenly whispers. The rest of the sentence sticks in Leon’s throat.

“I know.” Raihan is kissing him again. And his champion is melting further into the mattress.

There’s no rush now, Raihan tells himself, and the kisses are slowing, but deep all the same. Leon’s cock is hard as glass and wet at the tip when their lips part. It takes all of Raihan’s willpower not to bend down and taste him.

He rolls a thumb over the head, smearing that wetness around instead. Leon’s body jerks closer on instinct.

“You came running awful quick, though...” Raihan let’s the statement hang between them, enjoying the way the other man is trembling. Not answering. “Didn’t even know you were _into_ guys...”

“Just you— _sorry...”_ Leon’s hands are over his face, which is verging on puce. Raihan feels himself throb at that admission. He leans in and kisses those hands, his voice low.

“Look at me...” Leon does. “How long?” Leon’s breathing picks up a little, the broad chest Raihan is resting against rising and falling just that little bit faster than before.

“How long?” He asks again, the cock in his hand flexing as he squeezes it.

“Long enough..!” Leon is gasping. Deep down he knows Raihan won’t laugh; won’t judge him. Still, it’s a secret he’s held for years, and sharing it now seems harder than it should.

“Leon. You know I’ve wanted to fuck you forever right?” Raihan then gives him That Smirk. The one that’s all fangs and tongue.

“Why?”

The question is like a slap to the face, and Raihan is letting go of the man in his surprise.

“Seriously?”

Leon is pulling his joggers back on, his ears scarlet; the sight of it pains Raihan.

“Because you’re hot? Funny? Make me smile?” Leon is staring off into some random direction. “You make me want to be better. At everything.”

“You’ve never said—”

“I’m saying it **now.** ”

The pair are quiet, their bodies soon pressed close as they begin kissing again. Leon’s eyes are wet. Raihan pretends not to notice.

Though tonight had started purely as a chance to get his dick wet, the idea that Leon really has wanted him — only him — it’s enough to pull Raihan’s heartstrings.

And admit to himself, and Leon, just how much the other guy really means to him.

“I didn’t just want to fuck when I texted.” Leon then gives him the ‘I know you’ look. “Okay, I did. But... I don’t want you to think that’s all you are to me.”

Leon’s smile softens. Those Eyes are dazzling him again, and Raihan has to look away.

He was meant to be the one in control here, right?

“Why are you so fucking gorgeous...” Raihan is tutting, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I could ask you the same _thing—“_ Leon’s back is arching as the other man’s hands sneak up his jumper, squeezing the muscle there appreciatively. “Oi...”

“What? I’ve been dying to get my hands on these...”

Raihan works out, but not to anywhere near the level Leon does. Thumbs quickly find nipples, circling roughly, and Leon is doing that heavy breathing thing again.

“Well... as long as we’re sharing secrets...” Leon’s hands slip up the gym leader’s thighs before settling on his rear. “I’ve wanted to grab this too.” The shyness of the subsequent squeeze has Raihan chuckling.

Clothes are slowly removed, and Raihan’s plans of staying fully clothed are long forgotten.

Leon looks fuckable at the best of times; but even more so now. His arms flung above his head, snatched waist and broad chest on show. Every inch of him practically begging Raihan to taste it.

He does just that, tongue trailing a wet line from the champion’s stomach to his throat. Leon gasps, a hand coming to grasp his rival’s neck, that bruising kiss no doubt leaving a hickey.

Leon doesn’t care, he’ll wear it with pride.

Another hickey. And another. Leon will have to start wearing scarves, he realises.

Sharp teeth are on his chest, tongue laving, and Leon squirms. He chances a look down, ice blue eyes connecting with gold.

Raihan doesn’t look away, biting and sucking at one nipple. He releases it with a smack of his lips, moving on to the other, and Leon can barely take it much longer.

“Are we gonna have sex, or are you gonna to tease me the whole night?”

Raihan’s smug grin is doubling.

“Was waiting on you to ask me...”

Leon’s joggers are inched down, pulled off, and thrown into a random corner of the room. Raihan’s trousers follow, along with his tight well thought out underwear.

Lips are meeting again, and two cocks throb and flex beside one another.

Raihan takes them both in a fist, stroking slow to start with. It’s when Leon’s hips start jerking that he speeds up, unable to take his eyes off the man.

The champion is already losing himself, and Raihan can’t stand to torture him any longer. Torture both of them.

“Can I..?” Raihan’s hand is roaming now, and Leon is jerking again into his touch.

Leon says yes, and yes, and yes again, legs spreading and hands clutching for any part of Raihan they can find.

Because lube is always close by the bed.

Two of Raihan’s fingers are slick and down to the knuckle. Leon is keening in his ear, and it’s a sound that goes straight to his dick.

“Please.” Leon begs. Another finger dips inside him. “More.” He’s crying. Raihan’s hand is starting to cramp. “I need you.”

It’s those words that have Raihan going still.

Leon is laying there, his body language that of a maiden about to be ravished. And Raihan can’t stand it. Can’t stand how perfect this moment is.

Muscular legs part willingly, and Raihan is astounded how very quickly he’s sliding home.

Raihan is long. Raihan is thick. Raihan is nestled to the base, and Leon is panting, taking it all.

Raihan is amazed but not surprised. Leon is naturally talented at a lot of things.

He can’t resist the urge to lay his hands on those pecs again, hips working up a steady but slow pace. Raihan pulls out and more lube is added. His cock re-enters loudly, wetly, and Leon is taking it faster now.

_“Raihan...”_

His name sounds like heaven the way Leon gasps it. He goes a little harder, rewarded with deeper, more guttural moans.

Fuck the neighbours; he never liked them that much anyway.

Raihan is pounding Leon, both men keening, wailing, and every other noise in between.

The bedpost is thumping the wall at that same hurried tempo, getting faster and faster all the while.

Raihan knows he’s close, but he’s desperate to feel his champion squeeze around him. Needs to know how it feels when Leon cums; how tight he can get.

Leon’s breathing is past ragged, high pitched gasps filling the room. Raihan works his cock while his hips thrust harder, slowing down.

Leon’s gasps are giving way to low grunts. Raihan likes that sound, thrusting a little harder. Grunts turn quickly into full blown howls, unashamed and loud.

He likes that sound too.

Leon is holding onto him for dear life, and Raihan knows there will be scratches down his back.

He doesn’t care.

Harder. Slower. Leon is quaking under him, fisting the bedsheets. Raihan jerks him off at that same rough, slowness.

And after a few especially deep thrusts he’s emptying.

Emptying.

Still emptying.

Raihan feels shot after shot of wet heat splatter his stomach and fist.

Raihan feels Leon’s climax, feels it surround him, pull him — squeeze him into his own.

Leon’s eyes are doing that beautiful thing again, and Raihan, after a few shaky pumps, is emptying too.

He slows but doesn’t stop, filling that tight pulsing arse over and over in his afterglow.

Making use of the hardness before it ebbs away.

Leon lies there taking it still, his cock empty and overstimulated. His prostate battered, and hole stretched wide but willing.

Raihan slips out with a wet sound, and re-enters with an even wetter one. He does it again and again.

It’s not over until Raihan says it is.

But Leon doesn’t seem too fussed, those needy little mewls hint enough that he’s just as ready to let Raihan have his way with him for the rest of the night.

“I’m... really chuffed you texted.” He whispers then. Raihan is pushing himself all the way back in at those words, his body exhausted but desperate for the connection.

Because this arse is too perfect to leave just yet.

Raihan can feel himself going soft; in more ways than one if he’s honest.

“I’m really chuffed you replied.” He kisses Leon then, a romantic type of kiss where hands find faces and hair. “Stay the night?”

Leon has challengers lined up in the morning. Meet and greets in the afternoon. Interviews come the evening.

And he’s not going to a single one.

“Yeah, okay...”

Raihan nuzzles his nose, and soon the duvet is pulled over them both. They’ll sleep in until noon, and spend the rest of tomorrow making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a kudos if you did! 😻


End file.
